


That Lovely Smile

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Virgil is adorable, analogical - Freeform, emotional virgil, logan and virgil falling in love, logan comforting him, logan humming, roman being supportive, virgil crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Based on the concept that when the sides are summoned, they don't realize they have changed locations until they've opened their eyes.Roman summons Logan and Virgil for help in a discussion with Thomas, and they do not appear as he or anyone else expected. Virgil is crying, and Logan has his arms around him, comforting him lovingly. They don't realize they have been summoned until Logan opens his eyes.





	That Lovely Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I am just in love with Analogical at the moment.

“I think we need to get Logan and Virgil to chip in here.” Thomas said.  
“Ugh, fine.” Roman whined. He held out his hands in their spots and motioned upwards.

They appeared, but not in the way Thomas or any of the others were expecting.

They both appeared in Logan’s spot. Virgil was hugging Logan’s waist, his head leaning on his chest making it so that one eye was obscured. His black eyeshadow was streaming down his face. He was crying. Logan had his arms gently wrapped around him in a comforting embrace and his head was leaning gently on top of Virgil’s.  
He was humming softly to him as he stroked his back. His voice was low, and he had a small smile on his face.  
They had their eyes closed, so they hadn’t realized they had changed locations.  
Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed as fresh tears streamed down his face, causing a small cry to be released from his throat. This made him hug closer to Logan.  
“Shhh…Everything is alright, Virgil. I understand that it does not seem like it is to you, but trust me. You are okay.” He whispered.  
Virgil hugged him tighter as sobs were released from his lungs. He buried his head further into Logan’s chest.  
“Please believe me, Virgil.” Logan said, one hand moving to lovingly pet his hair.  
As he moved his hand, he opened his eyes and realized that they were standing in Thomas’ living room, not his room.  
He looked up, stunned upon seeing the other’s eyes all on him and Virgil. They all had their hands pressed to their mouths in shock.  
Virgil noticed that Logan’s soft, warm embrace had suddenly tensed, and so he looked up from his chest.  
As soon as he saw the others, embarrassment, shame and anger flowed through him all at once. He pulled himself from Logan’s arms.  
“Shit!” He yelled, then quickly sunk out.  
Logan was left standing there in shock, arms now empty, a wet stain on his black shirt. He brought a hand up to his own mouth.  
“Logan...I am so sorry.” Roman gasped when he saw a twinge of hurt written on Logan’s face that their beautiful moment was shattered.  
“No...no, no...no!” Logan cried, covering his eyes with his arm. He was angry. “There is a method...a way I have of calming Virgil down. I didn’t perform it sufficiently because you summoned me here without warning!”  
Everyone jumped back at the force of Logan’s words.  
Logan sighed.  
“I...I am sorry.” He took his arm off of his eyes and looked at all of them. “I am sorry for yelling.”  
“Logan...what was that?” Patton said quietly.  
“I promised Virgil that I would never tell you...however, I believe I have no other option. Virgil has never desired for any of us to see him upset. He believes it makes him appear weak, and that we would not be scared of him anymore if we did see him upset. However, one day, he came into my room without knocking, and just collapsed on the floor, sobbing violently. I comforted him with my reasoning as best as I could, but it only went so far, and then Virgil embraced me. I do not usually engage in such physical contact, but I obliged and embraced him back. He told me that my embrace comforted him more than anything. It made me feel...warm inside. He made me swear to never tell any of you that he broke down like that. I argued that telling you would be the better option as then we could all work together to comfort him, but he refused. After that, every time he felt upset, he came to me for an embrace and for me to reason with him. Gradually, romantic feelings began to form in both of us. Virgil told me he loved spending time with me and that he loved everything about me. I told him that despite his negative demeanor, his smile was the most...precious thing to me. I would do anything to protect that smile. He smiled up at me with that lovely smile, and...I kissed him. It was the best thing I have ever done in my life. I love him. I love him.”  
Tears ran down Logan’s cheeks near the end of his speech as he became emotional.  
After a few seconds in a daze, Logan looked up and became embarrassed.  
“I am sorry, I appear to have rambled on…”  
“Don’t you say another word, lover-boy!” Roman cried. Logan noticed that tears had rolled down Roman, Patton and Thomas’ cheeks. “Go! Find Virgil and dry his tears!”  
Patton nodded eagerly, tears overflowing in his eyes.  
“We will be here, waiting to support Virgil when he returns.” Thomas said.  
Logan nodded, gulping down the lump in his throat. “Well then, thank you.”

He sunk out.

He appeared in his own room. He briskly walked out and headed towards Virgil’s room.  
He knocked their secret knock.  
Knock, knock...knock-knock.  
This allowed Virgil to know that it was Logan, so that if he was crying he would know that he wouldn’t have to hide it.  
“Are you with anyone?” He heard Virgil scream from the other side of the door. His voice was full of anguish. It made Logan tense.  
“No.” Logan said softly.  
Logan heard the bolt release, and he entered.  
He saw Virgil lying on his bed. He was lying on his side, his face half buried in his pillow and one arm lying next to him. His face looked like he has sobbed his heart out.  
Logan went over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Did you tell them?”  
“Yes.”  
“Everything?”  
“Everything.”

“...they were supportive.” Logan said after a small silence. “They became emotional when I told them everything. That can only mean that they were moved by it. Or, they have some sort of chemical imbalance, but that is highly unlikely. Thomas also told me that they would be there to support you once you recovered.”  
Virgil sat up. “What did you say that made them so emotional?”  
“I…” Logan cleared his throat. “I told them that I love you.”  
Virgil was silent for a few moments. Logan turned to look at him. His eyes were overflowing with tears again.  
“Was that too much for you, Virgil?” Logan asked, bringing his hands to Virgil’s face and wiping the tears. “I apologise, you are so sensitive, I did not think-”  
“No.” Virgil said, bringing his cold hand up to one of Logan’s, staring into his eyes.  
Virgil then leaned forward and kissed Logan. Logan released his hands from his face and placed them on his back, bringing his body closer. Virgil placed one hand on Logan’s shoulder and one on his hip. As their kissed deepened and became more passionate, Virgil wrapped both of his arms around Logan, eliminating all space between their bodies. Being this close to each other was something that they both loved, but never spoke aloud about it to each other. They felt safe, secure...loved.  
Their kiss ended and Virgil looked into Logan’s eyes.  
“I love you.” He smiled that lovely smile, and Logan just lost it. He grabbed his face swiftly and kissed him over and over, making the lovely smile turn into a delightful laugh that sung throughout Logan’s being. He kissed him all over his face and that delightful laugh became louder and more joyous.  
“Logan!” Virgil exclaimed through laughter, reaching up and holding Logan’s arms. Logan stopped and Virgil opened his eyes. Logan was smiling back at him, a smile that told him that Logan loved him more than anything.  
“I think I’m ready to go back to the others now.” Virgil said.

Suddenly, Logan and Virgil popped up in Logan’s spot, holding hands and smiling.  
“Virgil!” Thomas cried happily.  
“How are you, my panicked disco?” Roman asked.  
“I’m alright now.” Virgil said, looking at Logan with a smile.  
“That’s good to hear, kiddo.” Patton said. “Remember, everybody gets upset sometimes. It’s just a natural response. There’s nothing weak about crying. In fact, you are stronger because you are confronting your emotions head on and not letting yourself bottle them up!”  
“Patton is quite right, Virgil.” Logan said.  
Virgil nodded. “I guess it’s hard for me to believe that.”  
“We will help you to believe it.” Roman said.  
“Thanks, guys.” Virgil mumbled, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
After a few moments of silence, Logan spoke up. “What was the reason you needed to summon us in the first place?  
“Thomas was having a dilemma as to which theater show he should attend. I thought I could help decide, but it turns out I’m an indecisive mess.”  
“And so am I!” Patton said, rather too cheerfully.  
“So, Thomas thought that you and Virgil could help us come to a decision more easily.”  
“Ah yes, I can certainly try.”  
“Mhm.” Virgil agreed.

As they all helped Thomas decide, Virgil and Logan never let go of each other’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Logan knocks "L" in Morse code if you were interested where the secret knock came from.


End file.
